pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheshire
|name= Cheshire |kanji= チェシャ猫 (チェシャ |romaji= Chesha neko / Cheshire cat |race= Chain |birthday= |age= Unknown (100+) |gender= Male |height= 173cm |weight= |eyes= Red |hair= Brown |blood= |unusual features= |affiliation= Intention of the Abyss |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Guardian of the Intention |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |status= Alive |relatives= |alias= |current= None |previous= |manga debut= Welcome to Labyrinth |anime debut= Welcome to Labyrinth (Episode) |japanese voice= Kappei Yamaguchi |english voice= }} Cheshire (チェシャ猫 (チェシャ), Chesha, Cheshire Cat) was originally a cat given to Alice by Oswald 100 years ago. As Cheshire was constantly around Alice, he knew of how Alice could switch bodies with her twin sister residing in the Abyss, the Intention of the Abyss, whom he grew to prefer. Eventually, Cheshire was killed by Vincent in retaliation for Alice's mistreatment of him and his brother. Fortunately, the Intention saved Cheshire's soul and reformed it into a Chain of human likeness, due to Cheshire's envy over humanity. However, since Vincent had cut out Cheshire's eyes as a cat, the Intention couldn't use them to give Cheshire new eyes, forcing him to remain blind. Although, Cheshire's blindness was short-lived, as the Intention stole one of Kevin Legnard's eyes and gave it to Cheshire upon their first encounter. Around 100 years later, Cheshire kidnapped Alice, mistaking her for B-Rabbit and attempting to destroy her in order to please the Intention. Regrettably for Cheshire, his attempt at Alice's life was foiled by Xerxes Break, Gilbert Nightray and Oz. As well, Alice's memories of the Tragedy of Sablier that Cheshire had been guarding for the Intention were stolen from him, and Cheshire himself was left for dead as his Dimension was destroyed. While Cheshire healed his wounds in the lanes between the Dimensional Plane, he watched events unfold, including the return of Oswald and the destruction of the Chains supporting the world. It wasn't until after he'd heard of Oswald's intent to destroy the Intention that Cheshire decided to return from the depths and confront Oswald during his attempt to change the past, in order to protect the one he loves most. Description Appearance Originally, Cheshire was a simple cat with pure black fur and golden yellow eyes. In addition, Cheshire was also given a bell by Alice, tied around his neck with a red ribbon. Though this form was abandoned by Cheshire long ago, after Vincent cut out Cheshire's eyes and he became a Chain, Cheshire exhibited the ability to still shape shift into this form when he used it to lure Alice further away from Break in Cheshire's Dimension. After his death, Cheshire's body was remolded into that of a Chain by his beloved owner, the Intention of the Abyss; who granted Cheshire a near-human form to satisfy his envy of humanity. In this form, Cheshire has shaggy black hair that sweeps over his right eye and human shoulders that blend with over sized, black, plush arms which are sewn together from his elbow to his knuckles and end in large clawed hands. Cheshire wears a high-collared sleeveless shirt with exposed sides and tied together using string in a "X" pattern that follows down the seams of his shirt, where twin buckled straps hang loosely off of him. As well, Cheshire wears a black cape that draped over his shoulders and falls down his back, branching off into two ribbons that had large bells tied to them, tight black pants and long, pointed black shoes. Cheshire previously wore the same collar he had as a cat, tied around his neck with the bell resting at it center; acting as the container of the Intention's most painful memories, though it has since been destroyed. Though appearing more human-like in this form, Cheshire retains his pointed ears, fangs and white-tipped tail from his life as a cat. Finally, since the Intention wasn't able to given Cheshire his own eyes, Cheshire now has a single red eye that was stolen from Kevin Legnard 100 years ago to fill his left eye-socket, though he lacks a right eye. Another form which Cheshire can take is his ethereal form, which he used to spy on and kidnap Alice and during battle against Oswald. In this form, Cheshire appears as a collection of black smoke in a formation similar to the shape of a cat's head; with only two red eyes (the left being much larger than the right and lacking a pupil) and a large jagged-shaped, yellow smile visible within it. The true form of Cheshire is one which he uses only in the most dire situations. In this form, Cheshire appears as a giant 50 foot anthropomorphic cat with shaggy black fur, long fingers ending in white-tipped fur, sharply pointed ears, a round mouth with jagged teeth and circular, pupil-less eyes. Personality Overall, Cheshire is driven by aggression, potentially instigated by his unjust death by Vincent's hand. In his first life, Cheshire was loving and compassionate towards Alice only when the Intention was in possession of her body, hating Alice with a burning passion otherwise. As a Chain, Cheshire retains his love for the Intention, only to a larger extreme that leads him to developing a hero-complex. Cheshire is willing to kill anyone who threatens the balance that the Intention exists in, having vowed to destroy anything that makes the Intention sad. However, Cheshire is cowardly, as displayed by his attempts to isolate his enemies and have them die by someone else's hand (as he attempted to do with Alice, Break, and more recently, Oswald and Vincent), only ever facing his enemies head-on as a last resort. Additionally, Cheshire has always envied humanity, which is why he asked the Intention for a near-human form so that he could satisfy his own desire to be like humans. Potentially, Cheshire's unbreakable loyalty is brought on by his own selfishness and desire to be accepted by his master, the Intention, the only person he's identified as his friend throughout his 100 years. History At the start, Cheshire was a young black cat bought by Oswald in order to prevent his new niece, Alice, from becoming too lonely during her time alone in what used to be Lacie's tower. Alice a fair bit more unique than most humans though, born within the dark heart of the Abyss alongside her twin sister that would later become the Intention of the Abyss. Due to the spiritual connection shared between Alice and the Intention, the sisters could switch bodies at will. This connection with Alice allowed the Intention to spend time away from the Abyss and, by extension, with Cheshire. Cheshire grew to prefer the Intention's company over Alice's, growing to hate Alice outright eventually. Jack Vessalius had introduced Alice to two of Oswald's valets, Gilbert and Vincent, ending in a falling out as Alice unintentionally offended Vincent, which angered Gilbert. In retaliation, Vincent caught Cheshire a few days later and carved out his eyes with a pair of scissors. Vincent returned to Alice's tower, finding the Intention in possession of the body and overjoyed whilst thinking about Jack. Vincent called the Intention a simpleton and told her that Jack didn't really like her and was only pitying her because he felt sorry for her. Vincent then presented Cheshire's corpse to the Intention, saying that she should open her eyes and see the truth before she ends up as blind as Cheshire; relishing in her pain and dismay as she mourns Cheshire's death. With Cheshire dead, the Intention's closest companion was lost, and so she retrieved Cheshire's soul transformed it into a Chain with a human likeness in order to satisfy Cheshire's jealousy toward humanity. Unfortunately, since Cheshire's eyes were stolen from him, the Intention had no eyes to give him; leaving Cheshire blind, though grateful to the Intention, to whom he vowed his absolute loyalty to. The Intention then had an Illegal Contractor brought to her room in the Abyss so that she could pluck out his eyes for Cheshire. This Illegal Contractor was Kevin Legnard, contractor to Albus the White Knight. Upon his arrival in the Intention's room, Kevin was approached by Cheshire, who studied Kevin, running away when Kevin regained his consciousness. Cheshire ran back to the Intention's side as she greeted Kevin, suddenly Albus summoned himself in order to approach the Intention. Through Albus, the Intention saw Kevin's reign of terror and the slaughter of 116 people in pursuit of changing the past. Cheshire stood by until Kevin lashed out at the Intention, calling out for her at the sight of danger as Kevin tackled her to the ground and threatening to stab her with his knife, but the Intention justified her harsh words to Kevin. Kevin relaxes and Albus attacked Kevin, this enraged the Intention for interrupting her conversation with Kevin, and so she destroyed Albus and took Cheshire by the hands, spinning and dancing merrily through Albus' blood as it rained down over them. Suddenly, Kevin began to experience excruciating pain, and so the Intention's dolls explains to him that he would soon become a Chain like them, because the power of the Abyss was strongest there. This confused Kevin, and so the Intention detached from Cheshire, dancing around Kevin and explaining that the power of the Abyss transforms humans into Chains and inanimate objects into living beings. She then explains how the Abyss is linked to all flows of time, and as such, it could rule over the Chains like a microcosm of the world, something which Glen Baskerville (Oswald) had told her once. Kevin was confused when the Intention mentioned Glen Baskerville, but became even more dismayed when the Intention remembered that she wanted to pluck out both of Kevin's eyes before he turned into a Chain. The Intention's dolls asked what the Intention planned on doing with the eye as they tugged on Cheshire's ears, and so the Intention explained that she would give them to Cheshire. Cheshire held Kevin's head still so that the Intention could take his other eye, however Kevin remembered a promise he had made to the daughter of his old master, the reason he had become an Illegal Contractor in the first place. Kevin used his sword to free himself from Cheshire and the dolls, knowing that he couldn't die yet. The Intention simply smiled slyly accepting Kevin's challenge. However, without warning the Intention dropped to the floor, writhing and screaming in agony as the city of Sablier was dropped into the Abyss. Cheshire called out for his precious Alice, but soon had his attention averted as two boys walked into the room covered in blood, they were Vincent and Gilbert. Cheshire helped the Intention up as Vincent greeted her as 'Alice', who was stunned when she realized she was seeing Vincent once again. Vincent talked about how Alice seemed odd because she was all white and because he could've sworn that Alice died not long before. Vincent and Gilbert collapse onto the floor when the Intention angrily demanded to know what Vincent was doing there. Cheshire attacked Vincent, throwing him across the room with his clawed arm. The Intention told Vincent that they were in her room, and that it wasn't a place that he could just walk into of his own volition. Cheshire hissed at Vincent as the Intention's dolls explained that Vincent was a bully, always tearing them apart and taking Cheshire's eyes away from him. Vincent didn't understand this statement, remembering Cheshire in his past life and then asking if the man he saw before him could have really been the same being. The Intention cried and questioned why Vincent always had to be so mean to her, but her dolls told her that everything would be okay, urging her to take Kevin's other eye to give to Cheshire. The Intention was confused and asked who Kevin was, completely forgetting everything that had come before. The Intention then realized that it was time for tea and so she, Cheshire and the dolls began to set up a table with tea and biscuits. Vincent deduced that everything about this was mad, but the Intention simply ignored his statements and asked when Jack would be coming to tea. This made Vincent laugh hysterically because he had seen Jack fighting with Oswald during the Tragedy of Sablier, and he was covered in blood. The Intention insisted that Vincent was lying, but Vincent carried on, saying that she was the entire reason for Jack's death and the Tragedy of Sablier, that everything had been her fault. The Intention broke down in tears and cried, destroying that part of her dimension and sending debris flying into the sky. Vincent, Gilbert and the dolls were taken away, but Cheshire ran to console the Intention. Kevin also held on with his sword, telling the Intention that she could have anything she wanted of his, be it his arm or his leg, as long as she turned back time for him. Kevin broke through to the Intention by calling her 'Alice', surprising her with his statement stating that he would grant her wish if she turned back time. The Intention told Kevin that she didn't want to be the Intention of the Abyss anymore and that she wanted him to save Alice, before Kevin, the Intention and Cheshire were carried off elsewhere in the Abyss. Plot Cheshire's Dimension Arc Following Cheshire's discovery that B-Rabbit has escaped from the Abyss, Cheshire began to stalk the holder of B-Rabbit's power; being none other than Alice. When Alice finally strays from Oz and Gilbert, Cheshire follows her, eventually approaching her in order to kidnap her. What Cheshire hadn't anticipated though was Break clinging to Alice at the last possible moment so that he would be kidnapped as well. Cheshire dropped Alice and Break in the middle of his chaotic dimension, where they were attacked by numerous Chains. Unfortunately, the Chains didn't manage to kill Break and Alice, so instead Cheshire orchestrated Break being captured by his past, while Alice runs from her past. Though Cheshire is briefly relieved, soon he feels a distortion in his dimension and immediately takes action; knowing that someone is trying to take away what's most precious to the Intention of the Abyss. With this in mind, Cheshire shape-shifts into the form of his original body, appearing before Alice in order to remind her of his place in her past before leading Alice deeper and deeper into her past, which binds her in place toward the center of the dimension. Cheshire then confronts the two unwelcome intruders to his dimension, Oz and Gilbert; nearly managing to strike Oz down, though Gilbert manages to save Oz from Cheshire's attack. Gil carries on defending his master by periodically shooting at Cheshire even though the Chain manages to dodge every attempt at his life with ease. When Cheshire finally settles, Oz is surprised to see him in a near-human form. Wasting no time, Cheshire asks how Oz and Gil managed to reach his dimension, though Sharon Rainsworth answers for them instead (speaking through Equus, whom she placed in Oz's shadow) telling Cheshire that she'll be asking the questions. Sharon's first question is what Cheshire did with Break and Alice; to which Cheshire explains that Break was taken in by a mirror a long time ago and is currently being held closely by his past in a deep repose. Oz demands to know why Cheshire targeted Break and Alice, though Cheshire feels that such a question is redundant because of it's obviousness; since both Break and Alice are enemies of the Intention of the Abyss. Though Cheshire hadn't anticipated that Break would follow Alice or that Oz and Gil would do the same, he decides that if he kills them now nothing will change, launching an attack against Gil and Oz. The two narrowly avoid Cheshire's initial assault (as Gil is frozen with fear after realizing that Cheshire is a cat. When Cheshire attacks again, Gil manages to regain himself long enough to shoot Cheshire in the head and shoulder - though Cheshire quickly heals from his wounds and carries on his attack. In response, Sharon summons Equus to take Gil and Oz's place in battle. After Gil and Oz have escaped, Sharon explains to Cheshire that even though Equus' main purposes are transportation and intelligence gathering, that doesn't mean he lacks strength in battle. Cheshire attempts to run, though Equus puts on a chase as Sharon demands information on the Intention of the Abyss. Cheshire can't help but wonder why both Sharon and Break are so bent on obtaining information about the Intention, and so Sharon explains that she and Break want to uncover the mystery surrounding the events of 100 years ago. Hearing this, Cheshire drags his ribbons across his body, teleporting away as he writes Sharon off as "noisy". Emerging from the shadows between Gil and Oz, Cheshire makes another attempt at Oz's life. Fortunately for Oz, Gil manages to stop Cheshire in time by coming between the two, though this results in Cheshire swatting away Gil's gun, disarming him. As Cheshire flees to a chandelier hanging above, he reveals that the memories constantly being replayed in his dimension are meant to destroy all intruders, and if that happens they'll be suffering for eternity in the thresholds of time. Instead, Cheshire suggests that Gil and Oz allow him to hunt them like the mice they are as a mercy to the suffering that would await them otherwise. Suddenly listening to what Cheshire's saying, Oz asks if that means that Alice's memories are in Cheshire's Dimension, which only confuses Cheshire as he jumps down from the chandelier, revealing that the entirety of the dimension was created using Alice's memories. Going after Gil, Cheshire reveals that he can sense Raven inside of Gil and asks that he let Raven out to "play", noting that he feels more like eating a bird than a human. As Gil goes to do so however, Oz's Incuse starts to cause him pain, forcing Gil to stop and allowing Cheshire to grab Gil's arm and render Gil powerless, now able to see that Gil's using Raven's power to suppress B-Rabbit's own power. Slashing though Gil's chest with his claws, Cheshire admits his disappointment to not getting the opportunity to meet Raven, throwing Gil over the edge of a balcony in his stunned state. Oz runs to try and save Gil, but is pinned down by Cheshire, who says that he knows how Oz and Gil are collecting Alice's memories, wondering why they were doing such a thing. Cheshire is angered when Oz claims that Alice wants to regain her memories, throwing Oz into the hall of mirrors, denouncing Oz as a liar as he picks Oz up by the neck and holds him against a pillar, explaining that Alice wanted to forget everything and disposed of her memories of her own volition. Furthermore, when the memories were scattered across the world, a sole memory enclosed itself in a corporeal form, which Cheshire's meant to protect and keep from anyone who seeks it; as it is the collection of memories Alice wanted to forget the most. Cheshire then throws Oz against one of the mirrors, easing his pursuit slightly as he states that he's getting bored of "playing" with Oz. Not able to withhold his laughter, Oz notes that Cheshire's really like a cat after all, again confusing Cheshire and prompting him to explain that he is a cat, every now and then. Standing, Oz states that if what Cheshire says is true, then he has to complain to Cheshire's owner for injuring the future Duke Vessalius. Cheshire's only able to remark on how odd Oz is compared to other humans prior to launching another attack at Oz; who manages to evade Cheshire once again. Carrying on, Cheshire adds how it's abnormal that Oz is still smiling as if everything is okay despite the fact that he's getting hurt, and while Oz is definitely there standing before him, it's as if he's not anywhere at the same time. Suddenly, a hand reaches through the mirror and grabs Oz, making it so when Cheshire goes to strike Oz, he only makes contact with the mirror. This hand belongs to none other than the remnant of Jack Vessalius, who pushes Cheshire across the room and reminds Cheshire that he can't hurt Oz and telling him to think about who it'd hurt most if he did. Although Cheshire begins to object, a crack suddenly spreads across the mirror behind him, and so Jack tells Cheshire that he really should be more concerned with his other guest (Break) than Oz, drifting into obscurity and leaving Cheshire to confront Break on his own. Knowing that what Jack said is true, Cheshire ventures into the mirror holding Break captive, following Break's memories directly to the sleeping Break; immediately raising his left arm to kill Break. Unexpectedly, Break draws his sword and severs Cheshire's arm using the concentrated power of Mad Hatter. Though Cheshire's tries to escape, Break stabs his sword into Cheshire's ribbon, revealing that he'd pretended to sleep because he knew that unless he was captured on purpose, Cheshire would never appear before him willingly. Break then severs the ribbon he'd stabbed, sending Cheshire to the ground, where Break pins him down with his foot. Break teasingly tells Cheshire that he has no manners, leaving his guest unattended for so long, asking whether he should teach Cheshire his place by carving it into his flesh. Summoning Mad Hatter in-full, Break destroys the surrounding memories, intending to "punish" Cheshire for his rudeness. Suddenly, the dimension begins cracking all around Cheshire and Break; which Break knows is because of Oz's Incuse progressing forward. Together, Break and Cheshire escape the mirror as it shatters, with Break voicing how surprised he is that Cheshire still has the energy to move around, teasing Cheshire by saying that he has his wits about him more than Cheshire. Digging his claws into the ground with frustration, Cheshire tells Break that he doesn't have time to "play" with Break anymore, as he has to go and kill Oz before he manages to destroy the dimension. Cheshire claims to exist only for the Intention's sake, vowing to kill B-Rabbit, Gil and Break in her name as he slams his claw down toward Break. Break evades Cheshire with ease, jumping high above Cheshire and condemning him for constantly saying that he's acting for another person's sake; making him sound as pathetic as Vincent. Drawing his sword, Break tells Cheshire that he finds people who say such things deplorable, because it's irresponsible to use other people as their scapegoats by saying things like "for their sake". Though Break manages to sever Cheshire's right arm, leg and ribbon, he's forced to stop briefly as he stars coughing up blood (something which Break says happens every time he uses Mad Hatter's power). Break notices Cheshire move out of the corner of his eye, suggesting to his opponent that he attempt to save as much energy as possible or else risk destroying himself. Even so, Cheshire stands firm on his cause, prompting Break to summon Mad Hatter in-full once more as he explains to Cheshire that he'll soon realize he can't win; as Mad Hatter is a Chain born to kill other Chains. Even though Cheshire attempts to argue, Break understands that Cheshire is going to refuse to retreat no matter what, but it makes no difference to him, since he's stolen the thing that Cheshire's protected so carefully for 100 years, Alice's memories in physical form as Cheshire's Bell. Cheshire abandons his near-human form and transforms into a giant black cat, tracking down Oz, Gil and Alice (whom Oz saved using B-Rabbit's power) and attempting to kill them as a last-ditch effort. Arriving just in time, Break kicks Cheshire down, though Cheshire still refuses to give up as he calls out for his beloved Intention. Starting to cry, Cheshire relives his promise to the Intention to always protect her from everything that makes her sad, trying to drag Break, Oz, Alice and Gil down with himself and his broken dimension. Sadly, Break stabs his sword into Cheshire's head, and at the same time Equus comes and saves Oz and Alice, leaving Break and Gil to fend for themselves. Leaving Cheshire alive, Break orders Gil to summon Raven and open a portal to the 1st Dimension, and so Cheshire falls into the spaces between the Dimensional Planes to heal from his wounds. Swan Song Arc While drifting in the Dimensional Plane, Cheshire watches the events unfold in the 1st Dimension that affects his Intention of the Abyss. Eventually, Cheshire heals completely from his wounds, only to discover that Oswald has taken over the body of the newest incarnation of Glen Baskerville, Leo, and intends on journeying into the past to kill Lacie. This would prevent the Intention of the Abyss from ever being born and leave Jack to die in the streets of Sablier before the Tragedy can occur. Wasting no time, Cheshire enters the Abyss, hell bent on stopping Oswald's attempt at changing the past and saving his beloved Intention. When Oswald starts to travel back in time after going through the Door to the Abyss, Cheshire intervenes by dragging Oswald into the time during the Tragedy of Sablier, rather than prior to when Lacie met Jack came into contact with the Core of the Abyss as Oswald had initially intended. Soon enough, Cheshire finds that Vincent has followed Oswald through the Door to the Abyss, and so Cheshire decidedly drags him into the Tragedy as well. Cheshire remains with Oswald and Vincent, observing their interactions with one-another during the Tragedy. Unexpectedly though, Oswald senses Cheshire's presence behind him and attacks, though Cheshire's able to dodge the attack and perches himself on the hilt on a nearby statue's sword. Admittedly, Oswald states that he knew Cheshire had something to do with his being dragged into the Tragedy, though he voices his confusion on the matter, as he thought Cheshire had died long ago. Vincent reiterates Oswald's point by asking how Cheshire could've possibly survived his encounter with Oz, but Cheshire chooses to remain silent. Knowing that Cheshire is only going to be an obstacle to him, Oswald summons Jabberwock without hesitation and sends him after Cheshire. Cheshire only just manages to avoid Jabberwock's tail as he smashes through the statue Cheshire was sitting on. Oswald rushes in to personally deal with Cheshire, while Jabberwock uses his energy beam to set fire to the room they’re in; leaving Vincent to relapse his traumas from the Tragedy of Sablier. At the same time, Oswald continuously attempts to stab Cheshire, only Cheshire proves to be a tough adversary as he dodges every one of Oswald’s strikes. During their battle, Oswald tells Cheshire that in truth he doesn't care what becomes of Cheshire, finally managing to outmaneuver Cheshire and stab his sword through Cheshire's face and out the back of his skull; claiming that he will however destroy anything that tries to stand in his way. Cheshire can't help but laugh as he shape shifts into his ethereal form, allowing Oswald to fall to the ground while he explain that they're the same; as Cheshire also doesn't care whether Oswald lives or dies. In-turn, Oswald insists that Cheshire let him carry on with his mission if what he says is true; something which Cheshire says he won't allow. Revealing what had happened after his dimension was destroyed and how he watched the events of the 1st Dimension during his time of healing, Cheshire reminds Oswald that he said he's prevent the Intention of the Abyss from ever coming into existence, which Cheshire vows to prevent - as he'll always protect the Intention without fail. Seeing the pointlessness of attempting to change Cheshire's mind, Oswald declares that he's had enough of this nonsense and once again engages Cheshire in battle. Cheshire's confrontation with Oswald is interrupted though, as Oswald is distracted by how Vincent's mind is breaking from the trauma of his past. As such, while Oswald goes to take care of Vincent, Cheshire is left to continue battle with Jabberwock; eventually witnessing Oswald impaling Vincent. What truly surprises Cheshire however, is when he lays eyes on Alice after she arrives on the scene with Oz and Gilbert to stop Oswald only seconds after he impales Vincent. (To Be Concluded!) Abilities and Powers *As a Chain, Cheshire has enhanced speed, strength and endurance, as well as the ability to heal his wounds rather quickly (depending on severity), though he's still vulnerable to the powers of Mad Hatter. *Cheshire is able to leave the Abyss without needing a Contractor, an ability unique to him as a Chain. *'Inter-dimensional Travel '- Cheshire is able to travel between any existing dimension as he pleases. *'Teleportation' - Cheshire is able to freely move where ever he wishes to go by trailing his ribbons across his body, a power which he displayed during his fight with Equus and Sharon when he was avoiding Sharon's questions about the Tragedy of Sablier. *'Shape-shifting' - Cheshire displayed his ability to shape-shift multiple times, able to take on at least four different forms. Quotes ;To Oz the B-Rabbit *"What are you saying? This dimension itself was created from Alice's memories." *"Cheshire knows, y'know. You guys are trying to collect Alice's memories, right? Why... why are you doing that?" *"Liar. Only Cheshire knows. She... Alice... wanted to forget everything! That's why... of her own accord... she tore up and threw all of her memories away!" *"The shreds of her memory were scattered all over your world, and... this memory alone sealed itself within a shell. Cheshire's duty is to stay here... and prevent anyone from laying eyes on Alice's memory, and protect it. 'Cos what's here is the memory that Alice wanted to erase the most... the day that Alice lost everything." *"You're such a strange human. You're still smiling like everything is fine, even after I've hurt you so much. Even though you're the one getting hurt, you somehow seem indifferent. Even though you're definitely here, you're not anywhere." '-To Gilbert Nightray-' *"By the way, fellow in the black there... you have a crow inside of you, right? Why don't you bring it out of its cage? Cheshire feels more like eating a bird... than eating a human right now!" *"Oh... you're sealing B-Rabbit's power with Raven aren't you? That's too bad... it looks like I won't get to say hello to Raven." ;To Gilbert Nightray and Oz the B-Rabbit *"You guys... how did you get here?" *"Cheshire didn't predict that the red-eyed one would come with her... or that you two would come along too. But... if Cheshire kills you then nothing would change!" *"The memories that are replayed here eliminate all intruders. In the end they'll swallow you whole... you'll suffer for all eternity in the thresholds of time. That's really painful. So you should just let me hunt you mice instead." '-To Sharon Rainsworth-' *"If you mean the red-eyed one... he was dragged into the mirror a while ago. Held close by the arms of his past... he ought to be in a deep, deep sleep by now..." *"Why (Did he target Alice and Break)? That's obvious.They're enemies of the Intention of the Abyss." *"Why do you and red-eye want to know about that (The Intention)?" *"You're noisy." '-To Xerxes Break / Kevin Legnard-' *"Mad Hatter!?" *"The dimension is cracking!?" *"Cheshire doesn't have time to play with you anymore...! Cheshire will go kill that blonde, he's trying to destroy this dimension! You... the B-Rabbit... Raven... Cheshire will kill you all!" *"Cheshire exists only for her sake! And for her sake, you will all die!" Appearances Trivia *Whenever referring to himself, Cheshire always does so in third person. *Cheshire also occasionally "meows" casually during conversation. *Cheshire seems to have been familiar with many Chains, instantly recognizing Mad Hatter and Equus when he encountered them, and even sensed Raven's presence through Gil's body. *Cheshire also bears quite a resemblance with the character Boris Airay in Heart no Kuni no Alice. They both also play the same character, which is The Cheshire Cat. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abyss